Only for the Jewel
by Dreamer from North
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW! Kagome finally beging her high-school studies, but in what kind of high-school. A strange guy comes to the school and so starts the evil plotting between friends and foes. What will the demons do in loyalty and love just for the jewel?
1. New Strange Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
******  
  
Chapter 1 New strange boy.  
  
It was an ordinary morning before school. You have the battle in you r mind should you wake up or not and you'll finally get yourself up and go brush your teeths and decide what clothes you take.  
  
That was just like the morning Kagome had. An ordinary morning eating breakfast and then leaving for school. It all felt so ordinary. Birds were singing and sun was shining and with school it felt much better after getting into high-school. You didn't need to think on how to get in there anymore.  
  
She had been three weeks in the school already and some like Hojo got into the same school with her. However she wasn't overly happy with the school. It was the least respected high-school in Tokyo and mainly cause of it's badly habited students.  
  
Kagome would have liked to change the school anytime, but she was stuck in here and she would do her best thought the teatchers aren't best ones. She still had friends who would help. She thought on these things when running down the stairs of the shrine and running toward the school.  
  
It wasn't far away in the end. Still she had to leave quite early to be in time in school. She had to even walk to the worst parts of Tokyo. It was greepy there she had to admit. People were staring you and looking into the trash cans for something to sell. It was real creepy and Kagome run even faster. She had gotten better in running since she started in this school.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" someone greeted from the side when she was on her way.  
  
"Oi, Shippo!" she greeted her young classmate. He was cute guy who you could hug and a bit naive. He was perfectly adorable!  
  
The two of them often made the same way to the school and when they got there Sango was waiting near the parkinglot with Miroku. Often when they got there Miroku had a huge red mark on his face by then from Sango.  
  
This day wasn't any different. Miroku had again tried something real perverted. However, it wasn't big deal when you were friends. Together the four of them reached the school building and there was Ayame waiting for them. Together all the five of them got to their first classes.  
  
Like I said it was a real ordinary school morning, but it was only until the lunch.  
  
***hours later while lunch break***  
  
Kagome was sitting with her group of five in their constant table. Ayame was sitting betvin her and Shippo on the other side and Sango desided to be brave and sit with Miroku on the other side. It didn't. however take long before Miroku's hand had grept down Shango's back and he got a slap on his face.  
  
It was so ordinary that the others didn't pay attention. There was usual shatting until Sango, who was on the second grade, got something real interesting to tell.  
  
"You know" she said getting everyone elses attention. She leaned nearer the others and they did the same. "We got a new guy into the class." She nodded having a knowing smile.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who?" Ayame added.  
  
Sango leaned in again. "They call him Inu-yasha" she explaned. "He's kinda strange. Sitting alone silently and having a hood on his head all the time. He." Her voice trailed away when she lifted her gaze. The others turned to look at the door of the huge hall where all the studen't were eating by tables.  
  
Gin, one of those with who you wouldn't want to deal with, walked inside with her group. Her appearence often silenced the people in there untill she was in line waiting for fod. She was somewhat feared, hated and as well respected. You did best if you staid far from her and her group.  
  
With her there was Koishi from Kagome's class, Kouga from Sango's class and Kagura from Miroku's class. Now there, however, was one new with them. "It's him" Sango whispered when everyone looked at the hooded boy beside Gin.  
  
"Why is he wearing the hood all the time?" Shippo asked from Sango.  
  
"I have no idea" she answered.  
  
Everyone went silent again when Gin's groups got their food and started toward them. The five of them came to sit by the same table with Kagome and company. Koishi came to sit beside Kagome and Gin with this new guy sat beside Miroku. Kouga and Kagura took extra chairs from other tables to the ends.  
  
This wasn't anything unusual from them. Miroku partly belonged in Gin's group and so they often came uninvited into the same table. There was a long silence that made Gin, who had her long white hair in pony-tail, lift her other brow when she leaned on the table with her elbow. Then after a moment she hit the table startling everyone and making Kouga's drink got over the edges.  
  
She didn't care about Kouga's mean look when she said "Everyone." She got their attention easily. "This is Inu-yasha. A friend of mine who just moved to Tokyo." She pointed on the guy on her left.  
  
Everyone greeted the new one. Kagome looked at him with coriousity. What kind of reason he could have to keep that hood all the time? Suddenly she noticed him to stare at her. He had shining amber eyes and when the light showed his whole face from under the hood you could say he was real good looking. Some locks of white hair wasn't under the hood. And Kagome wondered how long his hair is when the back of his head was so big. He had to had lot of hair to hide there!  
  
Kagome started to feel uncomfortable when Inu-yasha just continued to stare at her. Why was that? His other brow was liften up and he was seemingly about to say something when Gin was again opening her mouth.  
  
"Inu-yasha" she said to get his attention. "You know already my group, but this on my right." She pointed on Miroku feeling how his hand was too low on her back for her liking. She immeditaly knocked him down from the bench and continued. ".Is Miroku. Sango you maybe know from your class." Sango waved shyly giving a small smile. ".Shippo, Ayame and Kagome are from first grade." Gin got over the introdusing.  
  
Since Kagome's name had been said Inu-yasha hadn't been staring at her. She noted that, but didn't think on it more when Ayame whispered something into her ear and she started to giggle. It was a sign for all to start their chats.  
  
"Do you do any sports?" Shippo asked Inu-yasha trying to come up with something. The new one was just about to answer when Kouga, who was sitting on their end shout some comments to Ayame and Kagome of their talking.  
  
Inu-yasha shaked his head to Kouga and then answered Shippo "I do some sports." He took the chopstics in his hand and took of the food that wasn't really something you could call food.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha" Miroku called suddenly coming from behind him landing his hand on his shoulders. Shippo saw from his face that the new one didn't really like of this. "Do you think they have right to hit me every time I do something?"  
  
This had something to do with Miroku's talk with Sango, Shippo knew. He leaned his head on his hand that leaned on the table when he looked at Inu- yasha's expressions and Miroku. "It depends on what you did" came Inu- yasha's answer.  
  
"Nothing serious" Miroku assured Inu-yasha. "Just rubbed their but a bit." The voice faided and when shocked Inu-yasha turned to look at him he was gone. He turned to look at Shippo askingly.  
  
"He's always like that" Kouga explaned before Shippo had the chance. Then he consentrated on his food only.  
  
Miroku still hadn't gotten to his place and now it was Kagura's turn to shout and get up. She was just about to slap the perverted third grader when he was already on move and going toward people on next tables. Sango couldn't do anything else than laugh when Miroku satt betvin new first graders in another table. The girls there seemed real shocked and more so when they got a good rub on their behinds.  
  
What happened next was a good one to censor.  
  
After a moment the mood in the table changed a lot. Gin suddenly glide on the tabled after everyone had eaten and started kinda dance making real loud noises with her shoes. That woke the attention of the teatchers.  
  
"Get down from there Gin!" one of the teachers shout and got two with him when going toward the group.  
  
Inu-yasha was kinda shocked and Kagome, Ayame and Shippo started their way out laughing. They didn't want to meet the teatchers just now. Gin wasn't alone anymore when Kouga glide up on the table to join her.  
  
The shouts from the teacthers didn't stop and last what Kagome could hear with her small group of three was that all around that table on the moment got detention. Outside the hall the three of them laughed.  
  
"Why Gin always bring drouble to them?" Ayame asked betvin her laughing.  
  
"I don't know" Shippo answered. "Maybe she just wants to piss of the teatchers with stupid things and in the end escaping the detention trough the window."  
  
That was a quite good guess cause when the three of them and Miroku, who wasn't by the table on the right moment, was walking outside just to wait for the bell to ring they noticed how the window of one of the classes opened.  
  
"Gin!" shout one of the teatchers that was guarding the detention. "Get back here!" It was too late thought cause Gin jumped out from the classroom and started toward the maindoor of the school just when the bell ringed.  
  
On the same moment Kouga, Kagura, Koishi and after them Inu-yasha jumped out the window. It seemed like the teatcher had left the room to get Gin back. Koishi walked toward Kagome and her group leaving the others. "Let's go to the class" he said to Shippo, Kagome and Ayame who were first graders like him.  
  
"Bye, Miroku" Kagome said waving to him when he wrapped his arm around now- free-from-detention Gin's shoulders. That gave him a powerfull hit on the face and he was knocked down on his back. Kouga and Inu-yasha stared at the lecher for a moment but then they started to head for their own class. Kagura, however, had to help Miroku to get into the class and believe me it was nothing fun for a girl.  
  
"Why didn't Sango escape?" Shippo asked from Koishi while they were in the class listening on the teatcher (not listening but anyway).  
  
"She didn't want to go listen on that boring physics teatcher" Koishi answered with a grin.  
  
"Good for her", Kagome yawned and barely stayed awake when the teacher continued.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: This isn't the best chapter I have wrote, but this is more like an introducion of the characters. This isn't a fanfic of only humans. There are demons! Just wait! Also more characters will appear. I haven't read real many of these Inu-yasha-school fics so I don't know if this may go too near any that have been already written. If this is too like someother story I'm real sorry, it wasn't my intentions. If your interest for this fic didn't yet come up I hope it will when I get more of it here ;) Have fun! 


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company (but I wish I would). However, I do own Kiken, Koishi, Gin, Aliz, Chaz and Mike that may show up in this fic (I use them in most of my fanfics).  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2 Planning  
  
Couble of days passed and now it was Friday that meaned party to Gin's group. Gin was standing on a table outside the school building and her group was around her. She was telling them something funny when Kagome and shippo came out from the building.  
  
"Is it Friday again?" Shippo asked when noticing Gin's group. Only on friday they dtayed at school after it was over. On any other day they headed immediately home or to the mall.  
  
"It seems so" Kagome answered when Koishi run past her toward Gin's group. However he did greet the two of them.  
  
Just on the same moment they noticed Miroku to run toward tham from Gin's group. Sango seemed to already be sitting there with Ayame. What were they planning? Miroku came huffing to them and when he caucht his breath again he sai "Gin is planning to welcome everyone on this evening."  
  
"Why? You mean to the party?" Shippo asked easily stepping closer the perverted guy when Kagome decided to be where she was.  
  
"It's Kagura's birthday on Sunday and we would have the party for her this evening" Miroku explaned and looked from shippo to Sango. "First we would go to the bar that doesn't look the ages of the customers and then we would go and end the party at Gin's home."  
  
Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and then started t follow Miroku toward the table where Gin was with her group.  
  
Now Gin was sitting on the table having a pen in her hand. Then she had a paper with writing before her. "So." she muttered looking around. "Who have a car or who could maybe get one for the evening?"  
  
"Do I only have a car?" Gin asked when no one said anything.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Miroku shout running toward them. "I have a car!"  
  
Kouga looked at him with disbealieve. He had seen the car and it definetly wasn't any beauty. "If you get it going" he said making some of the people laugh.  
  
"It's a car anyway" Gin pointed out not even smiling. Kagome and Shippo reached the table just when Gin was writing something. "Who could get a car for this evening?"  
  
"Well." Inu-yasha who was sitting on the edge of the table muttered thoughtfully. "I could maybe borrow a car."  
  
Gin looked at him wondering. "You can't mean your brother's car" she said carefully.  
  
"No!" he said immediatly with louder voice. "Hell no!"  
  
"Well. try to get a car then for evening" Gin muttered when doing some notes again. Then she looked at the people around her again. "Then one of my friends will take four with him if someone wants so. lets just plan who goes with whom."  
  
The people got closer her and so they started to plan who goes with whom real carefully. No girl were put alone with Miroku and if it was possible then no girl would go with him. "I need one free place in the car I borrow" Inu-yasha informed to Gin making Kagome wonder the reason.  
  
"What about the owner of the car?" Gin asked. "Wouldn't he like to come?"  
  
"She" Inu-yasha corrected. "I promise you that she's there already on the very moment." That made most of the people guess who was this girl. There was one girl who didn't go in school and was almost all the time in the bar.  
  
They continued planning so that the way for the driver would be easiest. On the same moment when they were wondering who would get Sango easiest a tall man walked toward them. He had a long hair in loose ponytail and the other half was grey when other half was mossgreen. He had a long black leather jacket that reached over his knees on him thought it wasn't a cold day.  
  
Kagome wondered why. She had seen this guy before but he always had that jacket on him. It didn't matter was it hot or cold. Was he inside or outside. He just always had that jacket!  
  
"You asked me to come, right?" he asked from Gin who looked up from her notes.  
  
"Yeah, I did" she said smilingly. "We were just about planning who would get who to the party. So.. You have four free places?"  
  
"Three" Chaz corrected. "Rin comes with me atleast. She's almost neighbour, anyway."  
  
"Well." Gin muttered. "It doesn't matter We aren't so many in the end, but it seems that we live quite far from each other."  
  
Chaz grawles his way trough all the people to see Gin's notes. "Doesn't Kouga and Ayame live quite near Miroku?" he asked looking up at Gin.  
  
"There is no way I would go in the same car with him" Ayame jumped up pointing a finger toward confused Miroku.  
  
"There's the reason" Gin said to Chaz.  
  
Chaz rolled his eyes and looked at the notes. "I didn't know you had a car Inu-yasha" he informed. Actually the only reason he knew the hooded guy was that he was a friend with Inu-yasha's brother.  
  
"I borrow one" Inu-yasha replied. He didn't like this guy at all. Not for the fact that he was Sesshomaru's friend, but he had always hated Chaz. There were also some personal reasons between just the two of them.  
  
Chaz didn't ask any more question allthought he wondered why Inu-yasha whould pick Sango up when they lived quite far from each other. "By the way, Koishi" he suddenly looked up at the younger guy. "Kiken is going with Sesshomaru so it would be easiest if he would pick you up as well."  
  
Koishi thought on it for a moment then he nodded agreeng. He would go with his sister and Sesshomaru which wasn't the best idea. Especially when the two of them had officially been an item two years ago. There was always fighting between them.  
  
"Gin?" Shippo then asked looking up from the notes at the girl on the table. "Why do we go first to the bar and then to your home? Isn't one place enough?"  
  
Gin looked down at shippo just about to answer when Kagura whispered to him frm his side. "So we can get all the drinks from there." Shippo looked at Kagura understanding. Gin lived in a huge house, but she herself had only money enough for her car and so everyone had to buy their own drinks from the bar. Someone like Chaz with a lot of money could make the bar keeper brake every law.  
  
"Ayame" Gin looked at the younger girl. "Why can't you go with Kouga and Shippo into Miroku's car? You can be as far as you can from the pervert."  
  
Miroku felt uncomfortable when Gin called him a pervert like that. Inu- yasha who held his legs beside Miroku saw him to go as down as he could on the bench. Ayame was thoughtful. It was true that to Miroku it was easiest to pick her and Kouga up. "Ayame" Kouga called for his little sister. "I'll make sure he won't try anything nasty."  
  
After a heavy sigh Ayame agreed. Then Sango started to wonder. "Wouldn't it be easiest for Inu-yasha to pick Shippo up?" she asked looking up at Gin. "You live near Kagome right?" she asked allthought she knew the answer.  
  
"Well." Shippo scrached the back of his head. "I'm leaving to my father today and he lives nearer Miroku."  
  
"Oh, I forgot" Sango apologized. Shippo's parents had devorced just a month ago and it was still hard to remember that he was actually living in two places now.  
  
Gin corrected the notes she had done and then started to read them "With me comes Kagura and Kanna." She looked up and saw some people to wonder who Kanna was. "Kagura's older sister" she informed them and looked down again. "Whit Miroku goes Shippo, Ayame and Kouga. With Inu-yasha goes Sango, Kagome and someone I can only guess." She glanced up at Inu-yasha with a teasing smile. "Then Koishi goes with Sesshomaru and Kiken when Chaz have Rin with him." Then she looked at everyone.  
  
Everyone was silent. "So then it's planned and we can head for home" she put her pen into her pocket and then her notes in her bag. "You come along, Kagura? I can drive by your home." The other girl nodded and so they headed for the parking lot.  
  
"I could drive you home Koishi" Chaz said starting after Gin and Kagura. The younger guy nodded and followed.  
  
Inu-yasha was long silent then he stand on the table and shout after Chaz. "Chaz?!" The call made the college student turn around. "You have a cellphone, right? Can I make a call?"  
  
Chaz sighed but nodded he walked toward running Inu-yasha and gave the phone. Inu-yasha stepped further away to make his call. The call didn't take long but he made sure that Chaz couldn't find out to whom he had calld so he deleted the information.  
  
The older guy sighed and took the phone back before going after Koishi. "A car is arranged" Inu-yasha announced the people who were still around the table.  
  
"Good" Sango sighed. "Then there is no risk of walking the whole way." She grabbed her things when feeling something. She slapped Miroku behind her huffing angrily. "Try that again!" she warned, but she happened to choose the words wrongly. When the guy's hand now landed on her breast she hit Miroku more than twice on each cheek and shout "pervert" more than ones.  
  
"Anyone going with buss?" Shippo asked sweetly hoping he would get company.  
  
"We are coming" Ayame announced grabbing her books when Kouga took their bags.  
  
"I'm coming as well" said Miroku silently crawling on the ground toward them after all those slaps. Kouga came and helped him up. When they had left there was only Sango, Inu-yasha and Kagome left around the table.  
  
"Well. see ya on evening" Sango took her things and waived for them.  
  
"Hey wait!" Inu-yasha called after. "I have no idea where you live."  
  
"oh" Sango turned around and started to look for a pen and paper. She wrote her adress as well Kagome's adress on the paper. "There is Kagome's adress as well" she said when giving the paper to Inu-yasha.  
  
"Well" Kagome said. "Then I can leave right?"  
  
Inu-yasha nodded taking his bag, but he didn't look at her. "See ya on evening, Inu-yasha." And so she aswell left the school seeng Inu-yasha to walk into different direction.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:  
  
I'm leaving for France on this weekedn, but I still put some chapters of my new stories and I would be very happy to hear what you think of them so I know should I continue them. I had written the first chapter a lot earlier so the A/N of it can be quite out of it. I don't know.  
  
I'm sorry for any similarities to already created stories. It wasn't my intention and I haven't read any stories like this so I don't know.  
  
I can't remember anything of the first chapter A/N so I'm sorry if I did write something twice. 


	3. will be newly written

THE STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN  
  
First of all. The way I wrote the two chapters sucks. Still I like the idea of the story so I'll write it again. There will be a lot of changes in the story cause I'll think it over again.  
  
About the ages. The thing is that I don't have much of experience about the ways the people in my age act. Less I know about what they usually do. I never like to be with those guys who maybe knew. My way was to hang with my closest friends and that we did at my home or theirs. Most of my friends also are many years older than I am.  
  
Other fact is that I never did go to High-school and never will. I don't know how the Finnish high-school is or even less how the high-school in USA is (or in any other country).  
  
In other words I'm going to just try to improvise. Come up with some stuff they do and how they act.  
  
Still. I noticed myself that they did act like older people. I'm very thankfull for the first review cause it helps me to think on the ages and what is wrong.  
  
I try to get this started, but I have to also get written the other stories. Oh well. I hope I'll get chapter here soon.  
  
-Dreamer from North 


	4. 1 Everything can't be like you wished

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha! However I do own Gin, Kiken, Aliz, Koishi, Chaz and Mike that might be in this fic.  
  
"talking", 'thinking', ***new place/time***  
  
Chapter 1 Everything can't be like you wished  
  
"Doesn't it feel god to get into high-school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter when bringing the breakfast before two sleepy students. Sota leaned sleepily his head on his hand when he got a bowl of cereals.  
  
Kagome was no better. She let her head lay on the table until her mother brought her breakfast. The summer had been fun, but now it was time for school again. It was so hard to wake up 7 a.m in the morning. On the moment Kagome didn't even think the fact that her friends Ayame and Kouga need to wake up half six in the morning.  
  
Kagome muttered something as an answer to her mother. She stared at her breakfast and didn't feel hungry at all. You couldn't simply think on food when you were so sleepy.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and shook her head. "You should go earlier to sleep" she told her children. All she got as an answer again was muttering. She sighed. Granpa was still sleeping and she herself had to soon leave for work.  
  
"I go tell granpa that we are soon leaving" she told the ones by the table in kitchen. Kagome and Sota muttered again both yawning.  
  
Soon however both of them were ready to leave. Kagome had washed her face with cold water and it had helped her to wake up. Sota was still sleepy, but followed his mother anyway when they left.  
  
"We go now, granpa!" Kagome shout to upstairs and was jsut about to leave when heard her granpa to call him. She turned around again seeng him in a light tunic he used on mornings when he quickly got down the stairs.  
  
"Wait up, Kagome" he told her when he was before her.  
  
Kagome stared at him. "I'm waiting" she told him when beeng right before her. Like she would leave anyway when he was standing on her toes. She smirked. 'When had you gotten this heavy' she thought.  
  
"Here" her granpa gave a little box into her hand at it lightened her up even thought he was still standing on her toes.  
  
"Thanks, grandpa" she said happily and opened the little box. She shouldn't have been so happy about it. She took a key fob with a ball from the box. "What?"  
  
Grandpa took again one of those serious looks on his face that told Kagome that there was another story coming. "This will protect you on the day in the new school, Kagome" he told keeping one finger up and eyes closed. "There is an ancient legend told about this Jewel of Four souls in other words the Shikon jewel. Back in the feudal age."  
  
SLAM!  
  
He stopped when he heard the door to close suddenly. He opened his eyes and saw that Kagome had left yet again in middle of a story. He smiled. His little grand daughter was going to high-school.  
  
Suddenly he heard silent jingle and he looked around. Where did that voice come. Suddenly his eyes widened.  
  
The key fob was hanging on his up-held finger.  
  
***on the way to high-school***  
  
'I can't believ him' Kagome thought when she run toward the school. It wasn't long from her home and she had thought about taking her bike, but then she had remembered that it was broken.  
  
Sighing he turned to left in the next turn and headed toward a light high building at the end of the road. When she was jsut at the otherside of a road that went before the school building she stopped.  
  
This was going to be her first day in high-school. She stared at the building. It had a black roof but otherwise it was white. It had atleast four floors above ground and she had no idea how many it might have under ground.  
  
She would have wanted to get into the school in the center of Tokyo that was beside her favourite mall. The reason she wanted there wasn't the mall. The reason was that it was more respected school and most of her friends were there.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard someone calling. She woke up from her thoughts and then saw a girl waving to her at the otherside of the road. She was standing before the school gates. She had a black hair like Kagome and she was wairing a skirt just like Kagome.  
  
"Sango" kagome called when looking if there would come cars or not. When beeng sure there was no car coming she run over the road. There the older girl was taking her in into a warm hug.  
  
"I wholly forgot that you are in this school" Kagome told the older girl when braking up the warm hug. "And I'm glad." She smiled widely.  
  
"Well. I simply couldn't forget that I was in this school" Sango said laughing. There was too many things you simply couldn't forget even after fifty years. After laughing she had to smirk when the memories of her first year in the school came into her mind.  
  
Kagome noticed her smirk and got a worried look on her face. Sango noticed it. "Don't worry" she told her and clapped her shoulder. "You'll be fine if you just follow the common rules of this school." Sango put her hand around her friends ahoulders and led her into the school yard.  
  
***first class***  
  
Kagome sat down on a chair in the class room where were many other people aswel. This was supposed to be her new class. The teatcher wasn't yet in the room so she looked around her. Beside the wall in the middle of the desk row was sitting a cute looking silent guy.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream at the back of the class. Kagome turned around to see three boys laughing when one of them had lifted a girls skirt's hem up. Kagome felt how anger grew in her. How she hated guys like that and this girl seemingly couldn't hold her own in this matter.  
  
Kagome was jsut about to stand up and go tell the guys couple of things when a big slam echoed in the room. A brown haired guy in the last row salmmed his fist on his desk. Everybody in the class-room turned for the boy who leaned his head on his hand when staring at the three teasers with narrowed eyes.  
  
One of the three realized something that the two others didn't understand. Kagome didn't understand eather. The one who knew the risk about disturbing this guy pointed on the band in the brown haired boy's wrist.  
  
All the three of them sat down like nothing would have happened. Kagome didn't understand anything. She glanced at her left side and leaned closer the girl that was sitting on her left. "What was that about?" she asked silently from the girl.  
  
The girl had yellow hair and he seemed to be from somewhere else than Asian. Maybe from Europe. The girl stared at kagome with her blue eyes. "Don't you know?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and then the other gril leaned closer. "He's in Her group."  
  
That was all kagome got as an explanation cause the girl then turned for her book where the teaxt didn't go from up to down like in Japanese. It did go from left to right. Well. Kagome couldnt' understand it anyway, cause it wasn't English.  
  
"Higurashi" Kagome suddenly heard a call. She turned to look at the doorway of the class-room seeng a boy she knew well.  
  
"Hojo" Kagome said surprised. "Did you also come to this school?" Hojo looked around silently and then came to Kagome taking his place on the right from her.  
  
"Sadly yes" Hojo said sighing, but then smiled to her. "But I'm happy that you are here too."  
  
Kagome couldn't stop blushing when seeng his smile. She quickly turned away shaking her head. Hojo just stared at her.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed surprised Kagome from behind. Then some red hair fell on kagome's shoulders and she knew immediatly who it was. "Ayame!" she shout happily looking over at her shoulder on her friend's cute face.  
  
"It's me" Ayame told smiling brightly. Then she leaned closer to her friend. "Don't be so down. This school isn't so bad when you know the rules."  
  
On that moment the teatcher came into the room and closed the door. Ayame took a seat and everyone went quiet. And those who didn't did when the brown haired boy hit his fist on the desk again.  
  
The teatcher was and old woman with greay hair that was on pony-tail. She was long silent looking at some papers. Then after a moment she stood up.  
  
"Morning everyone" she said. "I'm Kaede Kashikoi and I'll be here for you trough these three years." That was only the beginning of the long explaning of this school and ways.  
  
Kaede didn't give her any anwers in her unsaid questions. Who was this She that the people seemed to fear? What were these rules that this teatcher seemingly didn't want to mention.  
  
The teatcher sat down again after telling all she got on her mind on the moment. Then she took one list and started to call the students names. When Kagome's name was called she stood up and was standing untill kaeded told her to sit down. The others did the same when their names were called. Kagome didn't much pay attention on the names until this brown haired guy stood up.  
  
'So his name is Koishi Kemono' she thought glancing at the guy who now sat down. What was it the people feared in him.  
  
A/N: I hope this is a lot better than my first try. Tell me your opinions.  
  
About the last names I have come up with. If someone of you understands them don't get confused. I just looked from a dictionary some words that sounded fun or described somehow the person who got the name.  
  
Please don't hit me for them. Think them more as an funny ad in the story. ^_^  
  
In this first chapter I haven't yet gotten into the story itself, but I try to be fun even thought I'm not good in it. If I make someone laugh please tell me. I would be very happy to know about it. Otherwise I just suspect that this is one of those my average stories.  
  
I can come up with funny scenes but I'm not good in writing them in a funny way. I could draw them but not write. *sigh*  
  
I'm sorry for any mistakes. My spell checking brogram started a war against me again. I try to work on them when it's working again. (It always fighting with me!)  
  
Anyho. Tell me your opinion.  
  
See ya! 


	5. 2 Meet the She

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha! However I do own Gin, Kiken, Aliz, Koishi, Chaz and Mike that might be in this fic.  
  
"talking", 'thinking', ***new place/time***  
  
Chapter 2 Meet the She  
  
Kagome sighed when she finally got out from the class-room. Many lively people run past her happy to get out but she was to tired to join them. She leaned on the wall beside the door and sighed again. Their teatcher seemed to be real harsh.  
  
"Koishi! Wait up!" she heard someone to shout. She looked up and saw her friend Ayame to run after this guy that some seemed to fear. These two however seemed t know each other. Also Kagome wondered how do Ayame know about the rules that she still didn't know.  
  
Then she mentally hit herself. She forgot that Ayame's brother Koishi was in this school aswell.  
  
"Kagome!" she turned to se Sango running toward her past all people. Her face brightened up when seeng her friend.  
  
"Sango" she exclaimed and smiled widely when the older girl came before her.  
  
"How was your class?" Sango asked, but saw from Kagome's face that it wasn't the best one. "Cheer up. The school will be fun. Trust me! I have been here already a year." Sango pointed on her self and then put her other arm aroun shorter kagome's shoulders. "I'll show you around the school and a bit of the rules."  
  
Sango pulled kagome forward in the corridor. The school seemed to be lively. They went before the door that went to the hall where the students played or had some teather. There was a stage at the other end of the hall. Sango told that on next month they would let new students into the acting group.  
  
Then they walked forward and stopped by windows from where you could see the yard. From up here you could see fell that there were only few spots of grass. It seemed like no one bothered to keep the yard clen. There was trash all around and the students even fought for the tables that were out there.  
  
Kagome turned around to look at the students again. They were lively indeed. People played ball in the corridors. Some girls even danced and when Kagome stared on the girls Sango told her that they belonged to the dancing group.  
  
Suddenly all the people stopped when a mody looking girl walked by them. She had a black hair like most of the students. Her hair was on a careless chignon and some white feathers were tucked into her hair. Kagome saw again that band that that boy, Koishi, had as well. It was blue and quite wide and like Koishi this girl as well held in in her left hand.  
  
Kagome wondered at the girl, but suddenly she was pulled away by Sango. When they were far enought to see the same people that had been around this strange girl Sango stopped. "that's the rule number one" Sango told to confused kagome. "All the people who have the blue band are the bosses of this school and belongs into the groups led by She."  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes many times. All that stuff came so quick out from sango's mouth that Kagome had barely time to cauch up. After a moment she started to understand what sango had just said when she heard a slam from behind the next corner.  
  
Before Sango could stop her she was gone. She looked around the corner and saw her cute classmate on the floor on his nose. The boys orange hair covered his pained face. Behind the boy leaning against the wall was a girl with white long hair that was on loose pony-tail. When kagome saw the girl's other leg she knew that the boy had been tagled.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome exclaimed. She didn't like when people had been treatened like that.  
  
The girl's wide grin faded when she turned her yellow eyes toward Kagome. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who are you to come and interrupt?" the girl said warningly.  
  
Kagome just stared into the girls feelinless eyes. She heard cracking and noticed that girl was treateningly cracking her fingers that had long claws. Kagome swallowed, but didn't let fear take control of her. "It doesn't matter who I am but what you did was wrong!" kagome pointed on the girl who's other brow was lifted up.  
  
The boy on the ground looked up carefully to see Kagome there. Why did this girl come here to help him. He was used with bullying. This girl didn't need to come and help him.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" the white-haired girl asked. She stopped leaning on the wall and came a step closer. On that same moment the boy on teh floor rolled to the side and got up on his knees.  
  
"I don't care who you are, but that's wrong!" kagome said with voice that didn't show any of her fiers. Something in this girl made her fear. Maybe it was those eyes or something else, but she wouldn't give up to her fear.  
  
The other girl laughed and then shook her head. Suddenly she was staring at Kagome again angrily. That continued for a longer moment, but when kagome didn't give up staring eather the whtie haired girl's features lightened.  
  
"My name is Gin" the other girl told kagome. Then she narrowed her eyes again despite her wicked smile. "Most of the people call me the She."  
  
Kagome stepped back and stared at her surprised. "You really didn't know" Gin said pitifully leaning her hands on her knees like kagome would be a little kid. "That's your bad, girl." She gracked her fingers again. She also exposed her white fangs.  
  
Gin came at Kagome with a loud growl when someone grabbed her behind the corner just in time. Kagome stared at Sango who came before her when Gin turned to look where the girl had gone. Gin looked up and met Sango who took a deap breath to steady herself.  
  
"Don't lay your claws on her" Sango said with almost perfectly unfearful voice, but Gin smelled trough it.  
  
The She growled and cracked her fingers again ready to attack again. The people around there eather run off or looked from behind all they could.  
  
To everyone's surprise one blackhaired boy grabbed Gin's hand just before she run at the girls. Everyone stared at the boy with little pony-tail. "Let them be, Gin" the boy told his classmate.  
  
"Stay out from this, Miroku" Gin growled, but was stopped when she felt a hand to low behind her. Her hands tightened up into fists and after a quick depressive moment the boy flew right at the opposite wall.  
  
"Keep your dirty hands off of me, hentai!" Gin shout of race when Miroku just fell on the floor defeated. Then the She turned for Sango and Kagome again. Sango stood still before Kagome, but now she was nervous.  
  
Kagome didn't actually understand why all of them feared this girl but she seemed to be really agressive.  
  
"Stop it, Gin!" kagome heard a familiar voice from the side. She turned to see her friend that had a darkbrown hair. "Leave kagome alone. She's one of my friends" the guy told Gin when he walked toward the girl.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed happily and surprised. Then suddenly she saw the same blue band around Kouga's wrist. Her eyes widened. She had never before seen it in Kouga's hand.  
  
"Hmph!" Gin gave up her attack and closed her eyes before turning for Kouga. "If she's your friend make her understand the rules." That was all she said before leaving.  
  
Kouga shook his head and then turned for Sango and Kagome. "You okay?" he asked. Sango was little startled cause she had never talked with this guy even thought they are on same class.  
  
"Yeah, we are fine" Kagome told Kouga bowing her head in thanks.  
  
Kouga smiled and nodded. "I gotta go now anyway" he suddenly told them. "I hope you tell her teh rules, Sango" Then he left the spot.  
  
Kagome understood nothing. She had known Kouga from her last school. Sango had been in another junior-high back then.  
  
After a moment she went to the boy who was sitting still on the floor rubbing his nose. He didn't seem so pained anymore and the scene didn't really bother him. "Are you okay?" Kagome aksed him.  
  
The boy stood up and picked his books as well that had been in his hand when Gin had tackled him. "Yes. Thanks" he said smiling a cute smile. "You still shouldn't have bothered cause of me."  
  
"Ofcourse I would have" kagome exclaimed. "I hate people that tease others like that. I could just stand beside." She smiled widely. "What is your name?"  
  
"Shippo. Shippo Chiisai" the boy told kagome nodding his head.  
  
"Nice to meat you Shippo" kagome said smiling. He was so adorable. "Wanna be friends?" she asked. His smile widened and he nodded.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi and my friend's name is Sango Aki" Sango nodded and smiled.  
  
"You two are on the same class aren't you?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "Well. Then you can help each other on the way."  
  
"What do you mean?" kagome asked.  
  
"Oh. I mean that I might not have time on every brake to come to you and tell the rules" Sango tols her friend. "I must go now anyway. I must take Miroku to his class and then go to my own, but lets meet before the dining- hall, alright?"  
  
"Okay" kagome said and then Sango went to the unconsious boy and started to pull the boy from the legs after her.  
  
"Lets go" Kagome told Shippo and he gave again that cute smile.  
  
A/N: ummm.. Not maybe the best chapter. Welll, I hope you like it anyway. It's not a long chapter eather, but I have to get time for school work as well on this evening.  
  
Please R&R and tell your opinion.  
  
If you wonder the happenings in this and how they are different from my first try I explane. This is time that happened before the beginning of my first time. In the beginning Gin is like this toward Kagome like this but later it will change. In my first try I didn't bring much up why Gin was feared and her group, but I try to bring it better up in this.  
  
Also. Koishi and ayame knows each other only cause of Kouga.  
  
To those who might be waiting on Inu-yasha you need to wait a bit longer. First I have to work up the relationship Kagome and Gin have and bring some more characters into the picture.  
  
Well. untill the next chapter see ya!  
  
For the mistakes. I still don't understand why it doesn't check on this story right. The other it do check on right. Oh well. I have still one way to win this war. *returning to her planning in her dark cave* 


	6. 3 Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha! However I do own Gin, Kiken, Aliz, Koishi, Chaz and Mike that might be in this fic.  
  
"talking", 'thinking', ***new place/time***  
  
Chapter 3 Respect  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
During the next weeks I got to know Shippo a lot better. He even told me that he had been bullied all his school years. I can't understand those people who makes other peoples school a hell. Well he told me he was used with it but I still wanted to go and beat these bullies out.  
  
Sango also told me more about this gang that kinda lead the school. Gin was the leader called also the She. I don't know why but people really do fear him, but when I think on it more I get cold chills. I can't forget those claws and fangs she had.  
  
Ayame who actually knew these people in the gang better than Sango told me that to Gin this was the fourth year in high-school. In other words I could tell she wasn't good in school or. She just didn't bother.  
  
The blue band was the mark of these people. So, that meant that Kouga and Koishi belonged into this group. Sango told me that this gloomy girl I saw on the first day was Kagura who also belonged into the gang.  
  
This 'rule' everyone was talking about was simply, don't get into Gin's way. Well I started to freak out when I noticed that not even teachers dared to stand against her. She was like some kind of dictator in the school. Controlling everyone.  
  
We started to hang around a lot a wooden table in the school yard. I was always with Ayame and Shippo, but when Sango had time she was around and so was this Miroku who turned out to be a real big pervert.  
  
He even groped me and Ayame! Well, I'm happy my reactions are fast cause I knocked him down real quick. Unfortunately he was used for that so he did try to grope again after few moments.  
  
In every other way he's very fun and cheerful. If you had a bad morning he lightened up your day. I was also told that he was partially in Gin's group, but cause he didn't want to be feared like the other in the gang he didn't carry the band. He didn't like of bullying either and that was why I liked him.  
  
Then there came this day when I had to face Gin again. the main reason was maybe my too quick mouth and legs that doesn't follow the orders of my brain.  
  
I saw Gin that day bullying on of the students that were on first grade like me but in another class. Why she was bullying him was maybe for his money cause when I came there I saw her to keep the poor boy down on the floor and her to look for money in his wallet.  
  
I couldn't really believe the people around there. They were like nothing happened when they stood on the side. Most unbelievable was that the rector of the school himself saw what happened, but didn't pay any more attention to it.  
  
That was the moment when I was boiling and before I knew what I was doing I was standing beside Gin and shouting at the top of my lounge. ""What do you think you are doing you. you.. Big chicken!" Well. I know that it wasn't the best I came up with, but my brains were caching up on the moment and I saw the danger I had gotten my self into.  
  
She turned her yellow eyes on me. I felt real uncomfortable, really! There was something in those eyes that made her inhuman. She was angry and pissed of cause I was there again stopping her.  
  
"Haven't you yet learned, brat" she growled and I mean she really growled. Like an animal. I don't know where that came from, but when I thought about her claws, fangs, those yellow eyes and those animal kind of voices I couldn't think on anything else than a big dangerous beast.  
  
"Learned what?" I shouted. I knew well that she meant. " That you are the big bully of this school and everyone must bow you. As if!!" Well, I was a bit carried a way okay. She didn't like of that.  
  
She let the wallet fall on the poor boy and then she turned to look at me. She cracked her fingers again and her strong claws were ready to split me in two. That freaked me out especially when her yellow eyes started to change into red ones like a heart beat.  
  
"Any last wishes, bitch?" she asked me. Well, my hands were working again faster than my brains and before I knew what happened.  
  
SLAP!  
  
.I slapped her face to the side. Well, I hated to be called bitch, but I shouldn't have done that. It was however too late. On that moment all the people around the place hid behind corners. I saw even Ayame and Kouga walk toward us until they noticed what was happening and then they hid behind the nearest closet.  
  
Well, I was screwed. I looked like a frightened rabbit with paralysed legs.  
  
She was long still keeping her head in the same position it was after my slap. Then slowly she moved her clawed hand toward the cheek I had slapped. I was feeling also silly cause usually you do this to a guy, right. Well I did this to girl with out thinking and to the person who wouldn't hesitate to kill me. So I gulped hard when she started to move again.  
  
Gin turned dangerously slow to look at me. Her eyes were narrowed. Well I'm not actually real sure about it cause half of her white hair covered her face, but I was pretty sure. She turned real slowly to look at me. Her eyes weren't flashing between yellow and red anymore, but what surprised me most was her lips curling up into a grin.  
  
On that moment I was REAL freaked out. I mean. She should be real angry attacking me and kill me, but she was there grinning at me somewhat evilly. That made me real freaked out cause I couldn't know what was in her mind, but actually I didn't want to know. I couldn't imagine myself tied up on a chair and being tortured.  
  
If that image was near at all what Gin was thinking I didn't want to know.  
  
There was a long silence and cause nothing happened those in their hideouts glanced at us carefully. Gin still held that grin on her face put when she moved her head everyone hid again. I wish I could have too.  
  
Gin moved her hair away from her face and looked at me with narrowed yellow eyes, but she still had that evil grin. "You really are something, Kagome Higurashi, was it?"  
  
I was wholly knocked by surprise. There you had been waiting your death and she only said that. If I wouldn't have still been so paralysed I maybe would have been fallen on the floor cause of my new and much stronger shock. I could swear I felt my heart to stop for more than a second.  
  
Since then she had actually showed me some kind of respect. If I was before her in the line in cafeteria she didn't come before me like she did to the others. Well, I started to respect her as well. She wasn't all I thought her to be. She had that cheerful side of herself that I hadn't seen. Now when she had given her respect to me she didn't bother t get some kind of act on her when I was around.  
  
Cause Sango and Shippo were my friends she didn't bully them anymore. Well, I'm good in something!  
  
***in the school cafeteria***  
  
Shippo, Ayame and Kagome were sitting by a table in the cafeteria having a sandwich when they heard screaming from the doorway of the cafeteria. All the three of them turned to look toward the door and when they saw a little black pony-tail they didn't need to know more.  
  
The three of them just rolled their eyes and didn't want to pay more attention to the screams. Ayame was sipping a coke when Shippo took the last bite of his sandwich when Kagome poured more coke into her class from a bottle.  
  
"Kagome2 they heard a girl to exclaim. They turned around to look at Sango who was running toward them. At the same moment the three of them saw Miroku to sneak behind the older girl. They were just about to warn Sango.  
  
SLAP!  
  
They smirked and closed their eyes. Slowly and carefully they looked at Sango again who huffed angrily beside Miroku who was on his knees and head backwards.  
  
It took sometime before both Miroku and Sango came to sit by the table with the rest. Sango made sure she was sitting beside Ayame on the other side when sulking Miroku sat beside Shippo. Kagome was lucky to sit on the end of the table.  
  
"Give me a brake, Sango" Miroku exclaimed sulking. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"What?" Sango turned to look at him revengefully. "You groping me isn't bad? YOU give ME a brake!" There fell a silence again. Miroku leaned his head on his palm sulking even more when Sango took a sip from Ayame's coke. The younger girl didn't complain.  
  
Shippo shifted uncomfortably before he asked "Umm. my mom owns a cafeteria not far away." Kagome turned to look at his cute friend when Ayame took her coke back from Sango to take a sip. The two of them fought over the coke when Shippo continued. "I was wondering. Would you guys like to come with me when I have to go and visit her before I leave to my father." He held his drink rightly in his hands looking down and blushing slightly of shyness.  
  
Kagome had to smile to her little friend. He was so adorable when blushing! "Of course I will come Shippo" she exclaimed happily.  
  
On that moment the two other girls looked at them asking in union "What?"  
  
Kagome gave them death-glares when Shippo looked real down when he realised that only Kagome had listened.  
  
Ayame and Sango gulped both holding on the coke when seeing Kagome's glare.  
  
Kagome turned for Shippo. "We are all coming" she decided for the others smiling widely. Shippo looked carefully up. He was a shy and SO adorable boy. "Right, Miroku?"  
  
All of them turned to look at the place where they thought to see Miroku. He wasn't there. They looked around. They looked Under the table that was often used as Miroku's attacking spot especially if someone of the girls was using a skirt. Remembering that all of the girls held on their skirts tightly.  
  
"EEEEEEK!!!"  
  
All the four roller their eyes. The pervert was at it again when two girls stood up on a table holding on their hems and those boys who were at the cafeteria started to laugh to grinning Miroku.  
  
Kagome leaned her head on her palm and took the last bite of her bread.  
  
A/N: I don't know why the chapters are so short, but I think I'll get them to be longer when I get Inu-yasha into the picture.  
  
The time before Inu-yasha's appearance isn't so important so I kinda wrapped into this one chapter. I don't feel real proud of this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. In the next chapter Inu-yasha will make his appearance.  
  
To the one who asked was this to be Inu/kag story. Yes! It's going to be cause I like Inu-yasha and Kagome being together. But I tell you it won't be easy on the two of them in this story. You'll see when I write more why.  
  
This story have a lot of strange love relationships between the characters. There are going to be plotting on each other and all that stuff. I just hope this isn't going to be perfect soap-opera cause I don't like of those, but well. It could be fun thought.  
  
Please also read the first chapter of my new story All The Way Trough Hell. It's a story made for Miroku and Sango.  
  
Then there is my first ever written songfic so I would be very happy if you would tell me your opinions. All By Myself.  
  
Thanks and see ya! 


	7. 4 Inuyasha enters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha! However I do own Gin, Kiken, Aliz, Koishi, Chaz and Mike that might be in this fic.  
  
"talking", 'thinking', ***new place/time***  
  
Chapter 4 Inu-yasha enters!  
  
It was pretty ordinary school day when Kagome walked trough the corridors of the school with Shippo during the brake. The student of the school laughed happily around them and the weather outside was nice and warm.  
  
"It would be a real great day for a picnic with friends" Kagome said sighing happily.  
  
"That sounds good" Shippo said cheerfully carrying his books in his arms.  
  
They were heading for the math class. The brake would be over soon and the class was in the other end of the school so they had to hurry. However, on this beautiful day, neither one of them wanted to hurry. They would like to be outside now sitting in the sun or something.  
  
Shippo stopped by a window staring out at the yard of the school. "Kagome" he said silently getting her attention.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" she asked walking beside him and looking out from the window.  
  
In the yard there were three big trees that were usually taken over by the gang of the school. It was no different his time, but what really catch Kagome's attention was someone she had never seen and especially around the gang. On top of that this person seemed to be very familiar with Gin who wrapped her arm around the person's shoulders.  
  
Kagome didn't see so clearly from this far how the person looked like, but he had a red blouse with a hood. Cause this person was back toward the school were Kagome and Shippo was they couldn't see the color of the person's hair cause of the hood.  
  
"Who..?" Kagome asked, but Shippo just shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea" he answered. "I have never seen him before."  
  
***Lunch brake***  
  
"Did you already see that new guy in Gin's gang?" Kagome asked Ayame on the lunch brake. She was sitting with Shippo and Ayame on a round table. There were maybe five round tables in the big dining hall. The rest of the tables were rectangles and big.  
  
Their table was in a corner where behind Kagome was a wall with big windows when behind Ayame was a wall with out windows cause behind that wall was a class room.  
  
"A new guy?" Ayame asked her two friends.  
  
"Yes" Shippo said. "We saw this guy with a hood on his head all the time. We didn't see well cause he was too far, but he was with the gang."  
  
"We thought you would know" Kagome added waving her hand.  
  
Ayame just shook her head. She hadn't heard of any new guy even thought her brother belonged into the gang. Then she shrugged her shoulders as and apology. Shippo and Kagome sighed still wondering who this guy was.  
  
"Please, Sango" they heard someone to plead. They turned to look at the entrance of the dining hall. There was Sango walking with all her school books in her arms and Kouga after her.  
  
"Why can't you help me with biology?" Kouga asked when walking after Sango who only sighed. "You get always the best points in biology! I suck in it and I gotta pass the exam!"  
  
"Won't you ever give up?" Sango asked boringly.  
  
Kouga stopped pleading but followed her anyway when they went to Kagome's table. Sango sat down beside Shippo and nodded as greeting to the others. Kouga took a seat from beside his sister.  
  
"What's up?" Sango asked when taking out a lunch she had prepared at home. Usually they ate the school food, but they have heightened the prizes. Today wasn't any good food to buy anyway so most of the students let it be.  
  
"We asked Ayame about this new guy we saw" Shippo explained.  
  
"Hey, Kouga" Kagome said getting Kouga's attention who sat almost opposite from her. "I believe you can tell who this new guy with your gang was?"  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome for a moment wondering for a moment. "Ah... You mean the one with the hood all the time" he said leaning backwards a bit. "He's Inu-yasha. Some cousin of Gin, who was transferred from another high- school."  
  
"Inu-yasha, you say" Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"I think he's in our class, right Kouga?" Sango said turning to look at Kouga beside her.  
  
"Uh-huh" Kouga nodded. "Thought, he's a strange guy."  
  
"How come?" Shippo asked leaning on the round table. Kagome leaned nearer as well when Ayame took her bag to find her drink and Sango was concentrating on her lunch.  
  
Kouga was surprised by the sudden interest in Shippo's and Kagome's eyes. "Well..." he muttered when looking around and then he saw something. "Why don't you ask him yourselves?"  
  
Shippo and Kagome noticed Kouga's grin and how his eyes turned to their left. The two of them turned to look at that direction seeing Gin coming toward them with this new guy and Kagura.  
  
"Sango" Gin said with a cheerful voice when coming to them. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Wouldn't you be nice and teach me some biology?" Gin asked with a grin.  
  
Sango lifted her other brow and sighed. "You too, huh? You think I have time?"  
  
Gin seemed like she knew about the answer she would get. She straightened her back at the same time when Kagura stole some food over Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Inu-yasha here will help with your math if you help me!" Gin announced when putting her arms around the new guys shoulders and pointing at him with a finger.  
  
Sango turned to look at Gin quickly. "Deal!!" she exclaimed. She was bad in math, but very good in biology. Kouga and Gin, both suck in biology.  
  
Kagome and Shippo were studying this new guy. Inu-yasha had his hood on his head all the time. From the hood fell some white strands of heir and from the shadow of the hood a pair of golden eyes were studying Kagome.  
  
Kagome gulped and looked quickly elsewhere when their eyes met. Shippo lifted his brow when turning to look at Kagome. He saw her slightly blushing.  
  
"Oh... How rude of me!" Gin exclaimed suddenly getting everyone's attention. She was sometimes acting as a bully but sometimes she was like this - cheerful and almost friendly. She was like a split personality.  
  
"I didn't introduce you at all!" Gin bowed slightly as an apology. "This is my cousin, Inu-yasha, from northern Tokyo who was just transferred here from his old school." Everyone nodded to Inu-yasha as a greeting.  
  
"Here is Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Ayame and Kouga you already know" Gin said grinning and Inu-yasha nodded. He stared at Kagome for a moment longer and then turned his eyes away from her.  
  
Kagome felt somewhat relieved when Inu-yasha's eyes stopped staring. Why was he staring at her? Was there something on her nose?  
  
Somehow after the introducing the mood somewhat relaxed. Kagura sat on the same chair with Kouga despite his protests. Gin took a chair from another table when Inu-yasha seemed to prefer sitting on a table right behind Kouga.  
  
"By the way guys!" Gin suddenly exclaimed again getting everyone's attention just when the group was about to relax even more and start to talk about their own stuff. "I'm going to have a party on next week's Friday. I invite you all if you buy your own stuff and get a ride!"  
  
Kouga, Kagura and Inu-yasha already knew about the party so they didn't really stare at Gin like the others. How the She was inviting them to her party.  
  
"Why do you invite us?" Sango dared to ask.  
  
Gin was silent for a moment. "Just wanting to get a big group!" was her simple answer.  
  
"Where would it be and how would we get rides?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Well... We'll go to a bar. At least that's how it looks like now" Gin said leaning heavily on her chair and scratching her chin. "I think I get the rides arranged so those who are coming should tell me if they don't have a ride and I'll get it arranged."  
  
"You are sometimes simply too systematic" said a voice from behind Gin. Everyone looked up at Koishi who had his hands on his hips.  
  
"That's just the way I lead you" Gin said leaning so far back that she almost fell with her chair. However Koishi took a hold of the chair just in time.  
  
"That you maybe do, but you don't know what's carefulness" Koishi smirked. "And you are heavy..."  
  
"Well, excuse me!" Gin said like she would be deeply sounded when she sat better on the chair. Everyone however knew that something like that wouldn't wound Gin at all.  
  
"Basically I let anyone who wants to come" Gin said like nothing had happened. Koishi sat down beside Inu-yasha on the table.  
  
"By the way" Ayame suddenly said. "I have been wondering why we haven't seen Miroku in a long while."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the red haired girl.  
  
"Now that you mention" Shippo muttered.  
  
"He's got a detention again" Koishi said boredly from beside Inu-yasha. "His lecherous side had come up again during the class I heard."  
  
"Did it?" Gin asked with wide eyes like a stupid kid. "I didn't notice."  
  
"That's cause he fears to try anything on you" Kagura hissed trough her teeth bitterly. "He tried to get the all other girls!!" She shout out her last sentence.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagura with wide eyes when he was sitting with her on the same chair. "You don't need to shout" Kouga said with calm voice.  
  
"Ah... We are getting late!" Koishi suddenly exclaimed getting down from the table. "Coming along Shippo, Kagome and Ayame?" he asked his classmates.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed taking her bag when Ayame collected all her thing into her bag. Shippo took his bag and took all the trash from the table so that he could throw them into a pin when they left the dining hall.  
  
"Maybe we should go too, Sango" Kouga said stretching his back when the first graders had already left the hall.  
  
"We should all go" Kagura said standing up. Inu-yasha got down from the table when Sango stood up. When they were leaving Gin was the last to stand up and to leave the dining hall that was slowly getting empty when the classes started.  
  
A/N: Finally Inu-yasha came into the picture! Took a long time before I got a new chap in here ^_^  
  
But now it's here!  
  
Well. . . I have nothing to say really. This chapter isn't that long...  
  
Well. . . See ya! 


End file.
